Wait A Cat?
by Phantom88
Summary: What would happen if Ed was a cat? Well he figures this out after a mission goes wrong and a Mind Alchemist switches his mind with a cats. Now with his original body gone, taken by the escaped Alchemist Ed, Al, and Roy must find a way to get his mind back into the right body. Along the way Ed figures out its ok to ask other for help. Parental Royed. Rated T for language violence
1. Prologue

Hi! So this is my first fanfic. I was actually really nervous about posting it so sorry if it's bad. I'm still figuring out how this website works...

But being a new writer and all I'm taking notes from you guys so don't hesitate to tell me what I did wrong. All that aside, I really hope you like it! I got the idea watching Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood. It will be written from Eds point of view and Roys.

Thanks for reading! Enjoy it if you can~

* * *

_Today sucks. _That was all Ed could think. After another failed attempt at finding a philosophers stone the two brothers were forced to come back to central empty-handed, again. To add to that, after giving a report to that bastard Flame Alchemist they had to fight _another _crazy alchemist. So they had to delay their search, once again, to help find and capture him. Easy right? Well that's not how it ended up. After spending three hours looking the Alchemist was finally found and caught. But before he was successfully restrained he managed to mess up Edwards' day a little more. After that, he escaped.

All this ran through Eds head as he sat in the colonel Mustangs office.

"Well this is a surprise," Mustang said looking up from a report, his usual smirk plastered on his face, "I didn't think you could get any shorter." His words were rewarded with an angry hiss from the small golden cat in front of him. Roy sat in front a worried looking Alphonse Elric and a very angry cat sitting in his lap, claws out, ready to tear out the Flame Alchemists eyes.

"Who are you calling short!?" he snarled in a high pitched but very familiar voice. The small cats fur was fluffed out and his golden eyes blazing with anger. His ears were laid back and his tail tip twitched, clearly unhappy with the situation he was now in.

_This day can't get any worse._

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review! Sorry it was so short, I promise that the other chapters will be longer! But remember, this is my first fanfic thingy so I won't automatically be good. Any advice you could give would be great!


	2. Chapter 1 -A Small Problem-

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out, I kept on re-writing it. Time to clear up some questions. About Ed being able to talk in the cats body, I just figured that the fact that this is anime he could talk. I hope this chapter is better and longer than the last one, I tried to make it longer so it would make up for the super short intro thing.

Anyways here's the next chapter! Sorry if there are mistakes, I had to quickly type this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Enjoy-

* * *

Mustang sighed and dropped the report onto his desk "Tell me what happened Fullmetal." His eyes were as cold as ever, his usual tired smirk on his face, but Ed thought he could see a hint of interest.

Pushing away the thought he puffed up growled "It's all in the report!" his eyes flickered with an angry flame "Why don't you actually read it for once?" Ed flicked his long tail and turned his nose up.

Al let out a small squeal and reached out a hand as if he wanted to pet his brothers' furry head. Before he could move more than a few inches Eds' ears flicked at the sound and he whirled around, claws out, trying to push the armored hand away.

"Al!" he snapped "You're not helping the situation!"

Mustang rolled his eyes and sighed, placing his hand on his forehead, prepared for the head ache that was sure to come. "Fullmetal," he growled, his other hand twitched as he tried to keep a level voice "I know what the report said but I want to hear the story from _you_."

Ed turned at his name and glared at his higher up "Fine." He muttered, glad to talk about anything other than 'How cute he was'

-Flashback-

Yawning Ed stepped out of the train, shielding his eyes as the bright sunlight flooded his sight. He looked over to his brother and hissed as the sunlight bounced off the armor. Then for about the millionth time today he asked "Do we really have to?"

Al sighed, for the millionth time today, and said "Apparently a prisoner has escaped and the military wants us to help bring him in." he looked down at his brother beside him "We can't just get up and leave when we have a job to do."

"It's not the mission I'm not happy with." he growled "I'm unhappy because we'll have to give a report to the Colonel Bastard." _He'll probably just make some joke about my height than send them on another 'important' mission, _"Just thinking about him makes me want to punch something!"

Before Ed could take his anger out on a nearby wall he turned right into a cushion on fat. Before Ed knew what was happening he found himself on the ground, right beside him the man that had crashed onto him was sprawled on the ground.

"What the hell!" he swore "Don't get in my way pipsqueak!" he was a large man dressed in a tight black suit that probably should have ben illegal for anyone over 100 pounds to wear. The bag he was carrying was half way across the road resting beside Al's foot.

"Who are you calling so small he would get blown over by a breeze!" Ed snarled, his hand in a clapping position.

The man looked confused then shook his head "I don't have time to play with you kid." He stood up and brushed off his clothes "Now go back and play with your friends."

Ed felt Al grab his arms just as he was about to punch the fat idiot into next week "I'm not a kid!" he snarled.

Al covered his mouth and forced his to stop talking. "We're very sorry sir." he reached down and picked up the bag next to his feet, offering it to the man "My brother should have looked where he was going."

Cupcake, as Ed had decided to call him, snatched the bag away from his brother and snorted "I should make you pay for my medical bill," he nursed his 'injured' elbow "But I have to go." He shot one last glare at Ed and continued down the busy street, disappearing into the crowd.

Ed broke away from Al and yelled "Why'd you stop me, I could have turned him into a stain on the road?"

"Brother you can't go around and beat up anyone who bumps into you on the street, you could get arrested and that would delay us even more!" Al sighed, exasperated "Besides we have to go and-"

He was interrupted as they heard their names being called "Fullmetal!" turning they saw a military police running up to them "You're finally here!" he looked calm at a far but as he got closer they could see worry practically spilling out of his features.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, his earlier angry expression replaced by a serious one "What happened?"

"We just got some information concerning the-" Ed held up his hand to stop him. He gestured to the crowd of people that had started to take notice in his frantic entrance.

"You can tell me on the way." He said slowly, his expression calm.

After they got out of the busy streets Ed turned to the officer "Ok, tell me what you found."

The information spilled out of his mouth like a waterfall, "The new information we found reveals that the escaped prisoner is a retired alchemist, he was known as the Mind Alchemist and was put into jail after he switched the mind of another officer, breaking his own mind in the process."

"I didn't even know there was a Mind Alchemist." Ed glowered, irritated "Just another bit of information that we weren't told." He looked up at the officer "Have you been able to find him?"

Nodding his head the officer pointed to the north "To the north there is an abandoned block of buildings, he is hiding in one of them, that's why I was so desperate to get you." He explained "Only another alchemist could take him down."

Ed nodded, still obviously irritated "Yeah ok, we can go take care of the problem now." Before the officer could stop him he started to jog down the street "Let's go Al!"

_[Note: This is my first time writing a fight scene! Please don't hate it too much...]_

They stopped in front of the last building on the long street. The female officer that had led them there pointed to the top floor "We know that he is on the top floor," she looked skeptically at the short alchemist and his brother "You sure you can handle this guy?"

Ed glared at her and crossed his arms "You must not know who I am." He decided "And yeah, this guy won't be a problem." He kicked the door, sending it skittering across the floor and sending a warning to the alchemist in the building.

"Brother!" Al sighed "You shouldn't be so rude, and stop giving the enemy hint to our location!"

Rolling his eyes Ed slapped his hand together "Let's just get this over with." He slapped them to the ground and in a flash of blue light he was gone, a large stone pillar rose breaking through the already broken ceiling.

* * *

At the top floor the Mind Alchemist stroked the golden cat in his arms "Well now, it looks like we have a visitor George." He cackled and set the cat down, backing away from the middle of the floor as a certain golden haired alchemist burst through the floor.

* * *

Ed jumped off the stone pillar and landed lightly on the ground, he clapped his hands together and turned to face his enemy. Shocked, he stopped moving. The alchemist was so strange looking he just had to study him for a moment, he knew doing this would make and opening for attack but he was just so strange… His left eyes was focused on Ed but his right was of in wonderland, it twitched and moved around like it was following an imaginary butterfly.

"Hellooo George!" he called the young alchemists hair reminding him of the cat.

"Wait… what?" Ed snapped "Is that supposed to be an insult?" He slammed his hands against the wall and a huge stone hand shot out and grabbed the Alchemist around the waist and slamming him against the floor in an iron grip. He simply laughed and ran his hand along the floor like he was stroking a non-exist cat.

"That was easier than I expected…" Ed said placing his foot on the stone hands wrist. He smirked and chuckled "I guess that everyone over estimated that guys power, that or I'm just that awesome." he continued to boost his own self-esteem as the Mind Alchemist slowly drew a mark in the dirt and before Ed knew what was happening he was blown back by a flash of red light.

* * *

When he finally came to he was on his back on the hard stone ground, broken wall pieces around him. Sitting up he shook his head and glared at the spot where the Mind Alchemist was supposed to be trapped "That's the second time today I've been knocked down!" he spat, mad at his own stupidity "I shouldn't have underestimated an alchemist, even if he was a crazy one." The clanking of armor broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Al burst into the room "Brother!" he said, exasperated "You should have waited-" he stopped and stared at the small golden cat sitting in the middle of the room "What happened to you?"

Ed looked down at himself, he had small furry paws and a long slim tail. He could feel his point ears flick and his golden fur puff up "What the hell happened to me!"

* * *

How was it? Like is said before I had to type this really fast so there are gonna be mistakes. Cupcake is gonna play a part in the story! Just thought you should know so you didn't think I wasted a bunch of your time XD. Please review and tell me what you thought! See any problems? Kindly point them out and I will do my best to fix them.


	3. Chapter 2 -A New Journey-

Thanks for all the replies! Sorry again for all the mistakes in this, i'm still a pretty new writer and I can't catch all the mistakes. Sorry I took so long to update! This chapter had to be re-written when my laptop crashed and deleted all my work. I wrote this really fast so it's kinda short and there will be mistakes. The 'e' button does not work on my laptop anymore so i probably missed a few e's here and there.

Enjoy

* * *

Roy sighed and shook his head, his hand still on his forehead "What happened to your real body?"

Ed flicked his long tail with irritation "If I knew that I would have told you!" he sat down with a scoff "That crazy alchemist must have took my real body or something."

Roy stood up, shaking his desk and causing one of the many piles of paper to fall over "And your not worried about that?" he almost shouted.

Al who had been siting there quietly, cleared his non-existence throat "I think he actually is worried, he just doesn't show it."

Ed rounded at him "What do you mean!" he snapped, golden eyes flaring with anger "It's my body so it should be fine!"

He stopped, thinking "But it most likely is being controlled by a cat and cats are stupid so..." he practically deflated as he thought about it more.

Before they could continue Lieutenant Hawkeye opened the door, her usual calm attitude thrown off, replaced by irritation "Colonel!" she snapped.

Roy slid back in his seat, she may not be an alchemist but she is probably the one he fears most. She wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through his head.

What are you doing here?" she asked "We need to make a plan to catch the escaped alchemist..." she stopped and stared at Alphonse, the small cat in his lap. "What's with the cat?

Roy tried not to laugh, he really did. But Edwards face was priceless. For being a cat he had a great shock face.

Ed took in a deep breath but he was stopped by a hand over his mouth.

"Hi Lieutenant." he started, hesitant to tell her what had happened "Actually this cat is Ed."

Hawkeye nodded, even though she wasn't showing it Roy knew she was shocked.

"Well, what happened?" she stood in front of Roy's desk, her gaze expecting.

After Al had explained the story once again Roy turned back to Edward "What are we going to do with you." he sighed "We can't have the public know that one of our state alchemists had been um... switched with a cat."

Al nodded "We should see if we can find his trail, if we can catch him he can change Ed back."

Ed, who had been silent ever since Hawkeye had come in suddenly spoke up "That's right, me and Al can go and hunt him down." he smirked "I won't let him beat me a second time!"

Roy glared at him "Ed, are you sure that you have fully realized the fact that you are a CAT!" he slammed his hand down ion the table "You won't be hunting anyone down in your state."

"Oh ya?" Ed snapped "I'll take you on right now!" he jumped to his paw and onto the table, his fur was puffed up making him look a little larger. Before he did anything that he would regret Al snatched him from the table.

"Brother!" he scolded him gently "I don't think attacking Colonel Mustang would be a good idea, roasting the cat will do you no good."

Before they got completely off track Hawkeye stepped forward "I think you should go and hunt down the rouge alchemist, it's your duty, and we need Ed back to full power."

Ed smirked, or smirked as well as a cat could "See, I'm too important to be a cat."

Roy glared at Ed "Fullmetal, it is your fault he got away." before the small furry ball of furry could claw him he scooted his chair back and stood.

Ed face planted as the Colonel scooted away "Ow..." he grumbled from his new spot on the floor "I thought cats were supposed to be agile."

Al picked leaned fore ward and picked up his brother, stroking his head. Ed pushed away his hand with his paws "We'll leave in the morning." he decided, ignoring the fact that he was a cat.

"If you're so insistent on going," Roy said, looking Neko Ed in the eyes "then i'll be coming with you."

* * *

Again, sorry for making it sooo short and for all the mistakes. I'm already working on the next chapter so it will be longer. R&R!


	4. Chapter 3 -When Trouble Strikes-

I'm sorry if your eyes melted after reading the last chapter, I'm definitely gonna rewrite it when I get the chance. This chapter is much better, and as I promised it is longer. Thanks for reviewing! They always help keep me going when in being lazy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ed really should've been switched with a black cat. His luck seemed to get worse every minute. The Colonel bastard, as Ed liked to call him, was coming with them. He was coming to HELP them. The words Help and Mustang did not go together.

"What!" Edward snapped, his eyes blazing with anger and disbelief "No, we can handle him." he looked to Al for help but his brother suddenly found that the floor was very interesting.

Mustang shook his head as he bustled around his office, he was busy collecting the papers off the floor and stacking them back on to the desk "I'm not taking no for an answer Fullmetal, you wont be able to beat him alone." he looked up and gestured to Ed "You're a cat."

Ed had begrudgingly agreed. The alchemist had been running north so they decided that it was best to follow him. They just needed to jump on the earliest train north.

After buying two tickets they started walking to the train. Ed was hidden in Al's armor and his bag was hanging from his brothers hand. Mustang was carrying a small case that Ed guessed was filled with his supplies , or maybe some paperwork to keep him 'entertained'.

Ed sighed, as much as he hated the Bastard he had to agree that Hawkeye was ruthless so it was completely possible that he had paperwork to do, even on a mission.

After they bought the tickets they were rushed onto the train along with a few other people.

Al got the usual stares and whispers. Ed was tempted to leap out of the armor and give then a good scare. In the end he stayed in the armor. He didn't want to blow their cover. Or give anyone a heart attack.

When they were settled Al opened up his armor and Ed crawled out, stretching and grumbling about how uncomfortable it was "I swear," he complained loudly "That was one of the most uncomfortable places-"

Roy wrapped his hand around Eds muzzle "Cats can't talk Fullmetal." he growled glaring down at him "And hide before someone sees you."

Slapping Mustangs hand away with his paw Ed stumble back against the seat his ears laid back with irritation "What the hell!" Ed snapped, his voice low "You could have just told me, you didn't have to suffocate me."

Roy sighed "Stop talking so loud and I won't have to suffocate you." setting down his bag on the seat beside him he leaned forward on his elbows "Now, do you have any idea why he wanted your body?"

Eyes flickering with irritation, Ed waved the tip of his tail "I already told you, I don't know."

Al shifted in his seat, his armor clanking "Maybe he wanted to use his body for experiments..." he started hesitantly "Switching minds can't be an easy task, this must be a rare occurrence."

Roy nodded slowly "I suppose he might be doing experiments..." he shook his head "No, unless he has a larger group and better equipment it would be impossible. He might end up killing Fullmetal, then he would be out of a test subject. " he looked down at the small cat "And I don't think any of Eds enemies would help an alchemist, even if he had his body."

"That's because they respect me too much." Ed boasted, fluffing out his chest fur.

Roy smirked "Ya, I'm SURE that's the reason." he placed his hand on his bag, just encase he had to deflect a flying cat.

Ed glared at him and opened his mouth to say something when the train lurched to a stop. Ed yelped as his little body was thrown from the seat, he tumbled into Mustangs lap.

Mustang jumped to his feet before he realized where Ed was and the cat ended up on the floor.

"Why would you do that!" Ed snarled, prying his face of the floor.

"Brother!" Al bent down and picked up his brother, gingerly placing him in the crook of his armored arm.

A voice echoed around the train, "We are sorry for the delay, we will be moving again so-" the speaker stopped and a crash resonated through the train.

It was completely silent for a split second, then a voice boomed "Where's the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Everyone in the train froze, they looked around for the small golden haired alchemist whispering to each other. They stopped as a door opened.

A tall guy with a gun strapped to his back walked in, a handgun in his right hand "Where is he?" he growled at a young couple sitting a few seats ahead.

A yelp of alarm escaped the man as he flinched away from the gun, crushing the girl against the window.

"Wow," Ed snickered, rolling his eyes "he's SO manly."

Roy glared daggers at him, holding up his hand to silence the talkative cat. He pulled his hat down over his eyes, he unlatched his bag and pulled out one of his alchemy gloves slipping it on his left hand.

Ed had just looked around Als shoulder when a hand seized him by the scuff, his muscles seized up making it impossible for him to move. Al grasped for him but his fur sliding off the metal as he moved clumsily.

"Found him!" his captor yelled, waving Ed around like a trophy, jumbling his thoughts.

Mustang jumped to his feet "Let him go!" his fingers prepared to snap. Al shot to his feet, his hand clenched and ready to knock out the man holding his brother.

The tall guy laughed and put Ed up as a shield "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned loading his gun and putting it up to the small cats head.

His smile wavered as he realized what he was doing, the rest of the people whispering around them. Shaking his head he slowly moved back. Ed could practically hear his thoughts, he did look foolish holding a gun to a cats head.

Ed knew he had to do something before they got out of the train. He struggled against the grip that held him, yowling with rage, words that should not have been said, even by a human, shot out carelessly. Before the door closed behind them he caught a glimpse of Al and Mustang standing to follow.

As soon as they jumped off the train Ed made his move, he relaxed like he was out of energy, the tight grip around him loosening. Then he twisted violently and suddenly, sticking his sharp claws into the hand around him, feeling the satisfying tear of skin around his claws.

Yelling in pain he dropped Ed and took a step back, long streaks of red forming on his hand "You bastard!" he yelled flicking his hand around like an idiot, trying to stop the stinging pain.

Ed landed on his feet, the rock covered ground slowing his turn as he burst into a run. As much as he hated to flee but he didn't have a choice in this condition.

Before he had got more than ten feet a wall of legs blocked his view, causing him to skid to the side to avoid a head-on crash.

Spinning, his ears laid back with irritation, he was surprised to see the one blocking his escape "Oh my god!" his fur spiked up "It's Cupcake!"

* * *

The return of Cupcake. How was it? I hope it was better than the last chapter. Sorry for the OCCness of the characters and for the mistakes that are most likely in there. Unfortunately for you guys i'm still working on my writing skills so bare with me. Anyways, Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4 -After the Encounter-

Thanks for reviewing! I'm going to try and update more often now but school started so it will be hard T-T I'll try and update every two weeks. I don't own FMA, obviously. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Spinning, his ears laid back with irritation, he was surprised to see the one blocking his escape "Oh my god!" his fur spiked up "It's Cupcake!"

* * *

The short man spluttered "Cupcake!" he glared down at the small cat "My name is not Cupcake!" straitening his tie he flashed a smile, trying to look impressive "I'll have you know that I am a very important perso-"

Ed walked away. He simply glared at the man in front of him and walked away. This did not go well with Cupcake. His face lit up like someone had colored it with a red marker. Before Ed could take another step a foot lashed out an caught him around his side. An unpleasant crack resonated through his small frail cat body.

"Wow," Ed wheezed, trying to keep from passing out as he stumbled a few feet away from the fuming man "You're fast for a fat man..." his words were reworded with another kick. Ed smirked through the pain his eyes flaring with determination "I honestly thought I could just bounce off your stomach," he glared up at him "You know, like a spring." he waved his tail for emphasis.

Cupcake was mad now. He looked like he was ready to blow his top as he reached for something slung around his belt. The metallic screech told Ed that he was probably going to be skinned with a very sharp knife. But what the heck, he was having to much fun.

Before he could say more than another insult the large man lunged forward, his knife flashing. Ed braced for missile of fat and a very small but sharp knife to crush him but the weight never came. Cautiously he opened one golden eye.

Al was standing in front of him. A limp body hanging from his hand, a small groan escaped the man. Roy was standing beside the unconscious figure of the mad that had captured Ed.

"Ha!" Ed yowled triumphantly "Thanks Al!" he shot a quick nod to the colonel. There was no way he would thank that bastard aloud.

He was about to shoot a snarf remark at him about the fact that he had actually saved Ed but a wave a dizziness washed over him. The light was covered by a blanket of black as his legs gave out under him, the ground rushing up to meet him.

* * *

(Roys Pov)

Roy was pissed to say the least. He glared at the man unconscious at his feet, pressing his foot into his side sharply "Damn," he muttered, if only he had moved faster...

His thoughts were cut off by a cry of alarm from Al. The golden cat known as Ed stumbled and collapsed, a small poof of dusk fanning around his body. Roy practically ran forward and knelt down beside the cat, gently prodding the unconscious figure.

After Al picked up Ed, Roy sighed "We should get the location of the alchemist from these two." Roy waved a hand at the two people on the ground "It will make out search faster."

Al nodded and bent down to pick up his brother, gently cradling him in his metal arms.

After getting the train moving again Roy threw their two prisoners into a different car, grunting with effort as he tried to throw the larger one.

"Once they wake up we can question them." he said, returning to his seat.

Al was gently stroking Ed, taking the opportunity to pet him while his brother was asleep. Ed's sighed contentedly and shifted in his sleep. Roy smirked and made a mental note, who knows when that scene may be useful to bribe a certain golden haired pipsqueak.

Ed twitched in his sleep, his face twisting into an irritated growl "Who are you calling small..." he muttered, jumping in alarm Roy banged his head against the seat.

Swearing loudly and rubbing the back of his head he looked back down a the cat in Als lap, then back up to Al.

"Um.. Are you alright Colonel?" Al asked, if he could make a worried face he would probably be doing it now, he tilted his head to the side his armor clanking with the movement.

Still rubbing his head, Roy nodded "Sorry about that, I'm ok." he flinched a his head throbbed with pain, he was definitely going to have a bruise. And it was all Fullmetals fault.

Scowling he lanced down at Ed, he was once again sleeping peacefully in his brothers lap. Trying to stay mad at a cat was more than a little hard, even though Roy was more of a dog person he had to admit the cat Ed had been switched with was cute. Shaking his head he tried to throw away the thought, referring to his subordinate as 'cute' was too unsettling.

All the events of the day finally caught up to him, a wave a tiredness washed over him as he finally began to relax. His eyelids felt heavy and his eyes dry. Yawning he shifted into a more comfortable position and leaned against the side of the train, the droning of the moving train made him even more tired.

Al will watch out for trouble, he convinced himself, and I won't be any help if I'm tired. After reassuring himself that all would be fine he closed his eyes and allowed the darkness of sleep to overtake him, wrapping him in its dark shroud.

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm going through writers block and couldn't really think of what to write. If you have any ideas, and at all, please post them! About the next chapter, I have a three day weekend so I'll definitely be able to write a longer one. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	6. Chapter 5 -Missing!-

Wow 20+ reviews, thanks guys! As promised I made this one longer and updated it faster, even though it took longer than expected ^^;. I'll try and get the next one up sometime next week, it really depends in how life treats me. Thanks for reading! I don't own FMA

Enjoy!

* * *

Waking up to sharp claws and a fresh complaint was now Roy's least favorite way to wake up. He had been sleeping peacefully when his small, golden-furred companion clawed him across his face, leaving thin scratched across his nose.

"Hey, colonel bastard!" an irritatingly familiar voice cut through a haze of sharp sudden pain "Go get me some food."

Creaking open an eye his gaze rested on the Fullmetal Alchemist. The small cat had his ears laid back, his nose twitching irritably. His front paws where pressed against his chest, his sharp claws digging into Roy's skin, through the fabric of his shirt.

"Fullmetal!" Roy snapped, picking up the cat by his scruff "Don't claw me." setting him back down on the seat across from him Roy growled and leaned back against his seat, hand coming up to his face then pulling down in an attempt to staunch the pain and wake himself up.

Ed sighed and sat down, tail flicking with annoyance "I tried to wake you up before but you wouldn't get up." he whipped his head around to face Roy "But now that you're away how about you go and get me some food, make yourself useful."

Roy smirked all knowingly at him and leaned back a superior expression gracing his already sarcastic face "I don't think they serve cat food here."

Ed snarled and jumped to his paws "I don't need cat food!" he snapped "I need actual food!" his eyes golden orbs of blazing anger, flickering with the intensity of lava, fresh from a volcano.

"Are you sure? Can that small stomach of yours -" he paused and looked around their small room, finally noticing the absence of Eds younger brother "Where's Al?"

"He was gone when I woke up." Ed replied, waving a paw as if to wave away the question "Onto more important manners," he looked up at Roy, his gold eyes now intense "You need to go and get me some food."

Sighing Roy glared at the cat "Fullmetal," he started, his voice straining to stay calm "This isn't a train ride with food, you either bring your own or don't eat."

A look of pure shock crossed the young alchemists face as e practically deflated, his ears flattened down and he melted into the seat "I'm not gonna survive.." he wailed, completely serious "You'll have to bury my body along the trail."

"Stop being so dramatic, how can you need so much food?" he questioned "Your a small cat."

Fire immediately returned to his golden eyes "Who are you calling so small he'd drown in a cup of water!" his claws unsheathed and he lunged at Roy "I hope you're ready to die you damn bastard!"

Roy grabbed his bag as quick as lightning, swinging it around as it brushed Eds outstretched paws knocking him of balance. Yelping in surprise his front paws veered sharply to the left, his side smashing into Roy's face instead of his claws as he had originally intended.

Roy pulled his face back and sneezed, the alchemists long fur covering his face. As it turned out, pulling back was the worst thing he could have done. His already bruised head smashed against the wall again sending a sharp jolt of pain through his head.

As spins as he could make sense of what was going on his attention turned to the golden cat on his lap, it didn't look too good. Ed looked like he was about to pass out, his earlier injuries burning with fresh pain.

"Owowow." he hissed twisting to nose his side. He must have been bruised when the other man had kicked him, making Roy immediately regret his actions.

"Are you alright?" he asked the cat his hand moving slowly to pick up the cat.

"I'm fine!" Ed snapped, struggling to his paws "I was just caught off guard." he jumped to the floor and another wave of pain shot through his side making him tip to the side, nausea flooding over him.

Quickly catching Ed, Roy placed him on the seat next to him "Ya, you're totally alright." a sarcastic tone hiding the hint of worry creeping into his voice.

Ed's ears burned as he decided to simply lie there in defeat, trying to defend himself would only make this situation more awkward "I'm alright..." he growled half-heartily. Roy sighed and shook his head, he wisest that Ed would treat his injured rather than tough them out. Of course Roy knew about his fear and dislike of the hospital but how bad could the vets be? But Ed probably wouldn't hear it. Deciding to stop before he got higher on Fullmetals list of 'people that annoy him a regular basis even though it's most likely for his own good'.

* * *

(Ed's Pov)

Ed realized something was wrong when Al didn't come back. After finally gaining control over his pain he sat silently beside the Colonel bastard. He moved to look at him. Mustang looked up from his book, giving him at least half his attention.

"I wonder where Al is..." he said softly, ears pinned back with worry "He should have been back by now!" he tried to keep his voice quiet but his voice grew steadily higher "I'm gonna go and look for him."

He rose to his paws and almost yelped in pain, stuttering to a stop and tilting to the left. Roy threw out his hand and steadied the cat, a worried look washed over his face "I'll go look for him." he said quickly, before the Fullmetal Alchemist could snarl at him "You stay here, animals aren't supposed to be in the train." he gave a half smile, an attempt to lighten the dark and tense mood now filling the air around them.

Grumbling about the unfairness in being a cat Ed turned away and sat on his haunches, tail flicking. Inaudible muttering streamed from his mouth, probably mixed with a few swears and complaints.

* * *

To say Ed was tired would be an understatement. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. Of course he was beyond worried about Al but his day had been so long and quite painful.

Being a cat was harder than he had originally assumed. While he had all four limbs they were short and not very flexible, he didn't have fingers like a human and a thumb didn't exist. While cars had a strong sense of smell sight and taste he still found the small body a burden, he couldn't wait to be back into his old one even with the automail arm and leg.

All these thoughts ran through his head as he started to bend to the will of sleep, his body begging him to fall asleep. He was about to comply, drifting into a light sleep just as Roy burst into the train car. He jumped awake, the sensation of sleep burning away like mist in the sun and his body practically screaming for him to rest.

Roy's face looked as if he had been given a stack of new paperwork, Hawkeye standing above him as she pointed a gun to his head, irritated but also very worried "Fullmetal!" he hissed quietly after some other people looked up at the sudden burst commotion.

Sitting down he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning against his hands, whispering in a light voice "Al isn't here, I can't find him."

Ed jumped to his paws and opened his mouth to yowl a disagreement "Shhh!" Roy hissed, quickly covering his muzzle "Just listen to me."

He leaned back and looked into Eds eyes, his dark obsidian eyes locked into his own golden ones "I went to check on our 'guests' after I couldn't find him, the larger, more physically fit man we had captured is also gone." he said softly "I'm guessing he got out and managed to subdue Al."

Ed looked up at him, his eyes seemed to betray no emotion but Roy had known Ed long enough to see the betrayed emotions in the golden orbs "We HAVE to find him!" he said, voice tight.

"Ed," Roy said, trying to keep his voice calm and quite "I known you're worried but we have no idea where they went or what they are doing."

Ed was silent for a moment, not sure how to react, this was the first time Roy had called him Ed "Is Cupcake awake?" he asked after a moments hesitation "He can tell us where they went, or maybe where the Mind Alchemist is."

Roy nodded, his obsidian eyes hardening with determination "He is awake now, we can go and question him once we gather our things."

Ed nodded and hopped lightly down from the chair, only slightly flinching at the pain from his side. He kept his head down but his eyes were practically glowing, flickering with the rage and slight excitement as he made his way to Cupcakes cell, also knows as a train car. He was going to find his Brother, even if it costed him his chance at going back to being human.

* * *

The next chapters gonna get interesting! Thanks for reading, please review. I don't have scheduled posting times so I'll post it as soon as I get it written so keep and eye in this story, hopefully I'll get it posted soon. And if you have any ideas for later chapters I'd love to hear them i'm still going through writers block -.-


	7. Chapter 6 -A New Road-

Hi! Thanks for 30+ comments! You guys are awesome! I'm terribly sorry for the incredibly late chapter, I couldn't find the time to write it between school, homework, and a weekend of being sick(which doubled my homework) Here's chapter 6!  
Enjoy!

He was going to find his Brother, even if it cost him his life.

This was one of those moments that you look back on and think 'What could I have done better?' as prideful as Ed was he had to admit his first reaction had not been favorable.  
As he followed Mustang through the train cars all his angry and worry started to bubble and mix into hatred, like a cauldron of rage and agony ready to be bottled and shipped. If you had been walking near him Ed bet anyone could feel the waves of anger splashing around inside of him, radiating off of his pelt.  
"Here's the car." Mustang said sternly, glancing down at the cat near his feet "Don't do anything stupid."  
"Have I ever done anything stupid?" Ed asked incredulously, looking up at Mustang an angelic look practically stapled onto his feline face.  
Roy raised one eyebrow quizzically, questioning how much Ed really saw about himself. He stopped and opened the door in front of them.  
Inside was small and dull, a perfect place for this guy to spend his time in Ed added mentally, not daring to speak out loud just yet. In the corner sat their disgruntled and very very irritated guest. His mouth was covered with a rag and his hands were tied behind his back, bound in thick rope.  
Ed snarled and without thinking he unsheathed his claws and lunged into battle. He slashed his claws across the bound mans legs leaving sizable slashes in what was probably a very expensive suit. He spat in rage and turned for anther attack before Mustang finally caught him by the nape of his neck.  
"Fullmetal!" he snapped, "We don't need you throwing a tantrum."  
"Dont call me short!" Ed snarled  
"How did I possible call you short?" He sighed setting the cat down on the only other chair in the side of the room, maybe of he could see eye-to-eye with the rest of them he would be quieter.  
"You implied it." he grumbled "Only little kids have tantrums, thus stating that I am small."  
Waving away the accusation Roy turned back to their hostage "Now," he spun and chair around and sat down in front of him "I think you should tell us a few things."  
The large mans face twisted into a smirk "And what if I don't?" he asked "Are you going to kill me?"  
"No, all we'll do is torture you until you speak." Roy narrowed his dark eyes and focused intently on Cupcake.  
Ed had to admit Roy was good a psyching people out. The dark orbs piercing you, forcing you to speak.  
Cupcake huffed and smiled, but a hint of worry creased his brow "Fine then..." he choked out "My master wants you there anyways."  
Ed looked at him incredulously, Why does he want me there?" finally asking the question in his and Roy's mind.  
"My master is located further north, you'll find him in a large mountain mansion." he continued, completely ignoring Ed.  
What he did next surprised both of them. Without either of them. Noticing he had drawn and alchemy circle on the back of his chair, with a quick movement he tapped it and smoke billowed out around him.  
Roy yelled and jumped forward, catching nothing but smoke "Dammit!" he snarled "Why didn't we notice that?"  
"He could of gotten out any time he wanted to..." Ed snapped, mad at himself for not realizing it "He only stayed to deliver a message."  
Sighing Roy rubbed a temples "Well, I guess we will have to follow his directions." he glanced back at the empty chair "As much as I don't trust them."

Al sat in the back of a covered trailer, his large frame stuffed into a much too small space. The wheels of the cart went over a bump and rattled the whole cart.  
After he had went to check on the prisoners the larger of the two had surprised him, managing to catch and subdue the large suit of armor.  
Shuffling around he managed to get a look outside. They were trekking through a large meadow, the long fronds waving gently in the light breeze. If you looked far enough your could see a ring of trees farther north, encasing the meadows like its own little world. If not for his situation Al would have gone as far as to call it beautiful.  
Leaning back he gathered his thoughts an immediately came to a conclusion, he would have to wait until a moment came to escape and make his way back to his brother. Ed probably was worrying about him right now. Just as Al worried about him.  
About to finalize the ideas all of his plans were crushed as he saw where they stopped. A large dark mansion towered over the cart, it's dark walls covered in vines and the large metal gate that stood in front of it was rusted shut. The large gates creaked eerily as his captor forced them open.  
Getting out of this may be more difficult than he had hoped.

"I'm hungry!" a very loud and very irritating voice wailed.  
Roy looked down and the cat padding along beside him, ever since Ed had become a cat eating normal human food had been difficult. And quite frankly, for those watching, it was almost comical.  
Before they left to head North Ed had tried to eat but since cats lacked the ability to eat a hamburger it hadn't worked out. Now they were trudging along an abandoned road, the wind tearing at their clothes, whipping through their hair... Or fur.  
"This wind is sooo great." Ed snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm "I hope it blows us all the way to the next-" his words were cut short as another large gust of wind blew him of his feet, his open mouth now filled with dust.  
"Damn!" he spat, chocking on the dust.  
This was not the first time it had happened and Roy was up to his eyebrows in irritation "I've had it!" he snapped "You're just slowing us down."  
Before the young alchemist could shoot back an insult he bent down and scooped up the small cat.  
Ed immediately went berserk. He snarled and struggled to get out of his grasp "Let my down you bastard!" he yowled  
"Do you want to save your brother in time or what?" Roy snapped, his patience supplies for the next two weeks drained.  
Ed froze and flattened his ears. Without saying a word he turned away and watched the road ahead, obviously still not liking the idea of being carried.  
Smiling over his win Roy shifted the cat in his grasp until Ed sat comfortably in his arms.  
They walked like this for a good hour, neither saying a word. At one point Roy looked down to see the small cat sleeping quietly in his grasp, small ears twitching like he was dreaming. All the problems and physical strain must have won over his pride. Finally dragging him into the world of dreams, relieving him of his real life worries. Even if it was only for a while.

How was it? I really like writing about kitty Ed XD I imagine him being really cute. Sorry for the mistakes, posted it do fast I forgot to edit it. Anyways, please review!


End file.
